


On the First Night of Hannukah....

by BarefootGirl



Series: Eight Ficlets of Hannukah [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: The first of 8 planned winter holiday ficlets.  Implied Destiel (squint and you'll miss it)





	

“No, _you_ have yourself a merry little…” Dean muttered under his breath, as Sam hauled him by an uninjured elbow away from a too-agressively-bell-ringing red-suited individual. It wasn’t as though they had the best associations with Christmas, but tempers were worn a little shorter than usual after the clusterfuck of a hunt they’d just been on. The fact that the goblins were dead and they were, well, alive and mostly intact, was offset by the fact that they’d had to abandon the truck they’d stolen back in the woods, and hike the seven or eight miles back to town, ankle-deep in snow and really not dressed for twenty-degree temperatures, Christmas eve or not.

Even Cas was looking a little frostbit around the ears and nose.

But they’d made it back to town, and nobody was bleeding out, and Sam was going to take it all as a win. If they could just get through to the end of 2016 without anything else falling on their heads, or any other body parts, he would be thankful. A little food, a few hours of sleep, they could shove Dean back behind the wheel of the Impala and head back home. That was the new plan. But first, they needed to eat.

“I could go for about twenty ounces of rare steak. Hell, just show it a candle, I’m not picky right now,” Dean grumbled, for about the eleventh time since they’d spotted the lights of town in the distance, and realized they weren’t going to freeze to death after all.

“Nothing’s open except that place,” and Sam nodded toward the Chinese restaurant, the lights warm, if a little forlorn, under the forced cheerfulness of red and green everywhere else. “How ‘bout we have a little Jewish Christmas?”

“What?”

“It’s what Jews do on Christmas, Dean. They eat Chinese food, and, I don’t know, go to a movie. A roommate of mine used to -“

“Jewish Christmas is a contradiction in terms.” Cas frowned at Sam before directing his attention toward the indicated restaurant halfway down the street. “They are Jewish, therefore they do not celebrate Christmas. Moreover, I believe the proprietors of this restaurant are as likely to be Shinto or-“

“It’s just a saying, Cas.” Sam tried not to sound exasperated, but there was an undercurrent of embarrassment running through it, too.

“It is an annoying one. I fail to understand, still, why humans have so much difficulty comprehending-“

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Dean muttered to his brother, who ducked his head, as though accepting the lecture that was about to fall on him.

“C’mon, Cas,” and Dean threw his arm around him, pulling him toward the door. “You can give Sammy the sensitivity training while we’re chowing down, okay? Because my feet are frozen, my head is aching, and my ass would like to sit down, because that hike out of the woods was not exactly on my list to Santa, okay?”

“I can think of a better use for your-“

“I’d rather have the lecture on comparative religion,” Sam said quickly, pushing open the door and letting the smell of warm food and, well, just _warmth_ wash everything else away. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was triggered by me steaming over Slate Magazine's reference to "Jewish Christmas and what to order at the Chinese restaurant." Because no, it's not "Jewish Christmas" and we're well aware of what to order, thanks, you clickbaiting PoS.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> And I am now tempted to write the eyewitness account of the resolution of cultural conflict between ancient Syria and Judea (aka "the historical origin of Hannukah"), as recounted by one Castiel Mal’akh, who happened to have been in the neighborhood at that time… 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, because my usuals are up in their eggnog and latkes.... :-)


End file.
